Trapped
by Streakerlover
Summary: This is my story Hard Knocks, but I cannot recover it. I accidentally deleted any recovery can't find it. I'm pissed. Anyway, this a love story of sorts between a character I created and Knock Out. My character, Slydewayz and Starscream are trapped in the Autobot brig...


Chapter One

"Sly! Wake up! C'mon….please! Wake up" spoke the voice. Inwardly I groaned, hearing was always the first of ones senses to return, but why oh why must it be soooo loud!

"That's it…c'mon you stubborn aft femme, get up," this time a nudge accompanied the voice. My optics start to online as my other system re-boot. Now, the persistently annoying voice, well, screech, is more like it, begins to take shape into a mech, a mech, who is now touching my wing in a strange, but slightly comforting manor.

"Welcome back," the mech says. Does he ever shut up? Why can't he just let me recharge? Everything hurts. I groan out loud this time.

"Starscream….quiet…for the love of Primus, please stop talking," I look over at him as I beg for silence. That damn smirk of his, UGH! I take stock of where we are. As if on cue, he answers my thoughts:

"Autobot brig, you and I were shot down. They, uh, well, they had a bit of 'fun' with us, you more than me, before dumping us in here," he explained.

"Wonderful. That's why I feel like scrap," as I say this, I try to sit up, failing at the attempt.

"Your legs and wings are busted, I tried to help, but I'm no medic. Too bad I'm not Knock Out," he hisses.

"Frag you Screamer! You dumped me, remember asshole!"

"Sly, really? _Human_ curses?"

"You're just jealous! You realize what a mistake you made, and now you want me back! Well, you can't have me. So there," I exclaim. Now, I'm really tired. He should have just let me recharge.

"Knock it off in there," yells a voice from outside our cell. "And you, little con stop struggling,"

"Un-hand me right this instant! I swear if you hurt her in any way, I'll dismantle you myself," another voice outside the cell yells. That sounds like…..could it be?

"Starscream, how long was I out…how long have we been in here," I demand.

"Four days, on both accounts," he replied.

"Dismantle huh? You must be the Decepticon doctor," the Autobot laughs. "Some doc you are punk!"

It IS Knock Out!

"KNOCK OUT," I scream, but my vocalizer shorts out.

"Sly!? Sweet-," I hear his beautiful voice abruptly stop, before he is thrown into the cell with us. "Gah! Sly?"

"Love," I exclaim, trying to go to him as he runs over me.

"Oh, Sly…." He looks me over and then draws me into a loving embrace. "My sweet spark! I'll offline them all,"

His arms feel so good around me. They always have. I snuggle in close. "I'm so glad you're here, well, I am, but I wish we were not _here_, as it were,"

"AHEM! You two are not alone, you know," Starscream retorts.

Knock Out shoots him a nasty glare and addresses him, "And _you, _Screamer, were supposed to protect her! But you failed, as usual," My handsome doctor holds me with one arm, (damn he's gorgeous,) and scans me with the other. "Sweet spark, your wings and legs have sustained damage, not-"

"Genius medic you are, Knock Out! Even a lowly Seeker such as me figured that much out," Starscream sarcastically interrupted.

"What did you _ever_ see in him," I giggle in response to Knock Out, who looks at me with serious concern glowing brightly in his optics. "You, my dear, have lost a lot of energon. It appears as though you have stopped leaking, but your injuries are severe enough to cause further damage if I don't fix you right away and I happen to like you in one perfect piece," he says, smiling down at me. Gently laying me back down, he un-subspaces his medical kit and a cube of medical grade energon, setting them down beside me as he begins to repair me.

"Only like," I ask sweetly.

"Love and very much at that," he answers with a smile. "Now, lay still, sweet spark."

"Oh Primus _please, PLEASE _offline me now! I'm gonna purge my tank," yells Starscream.

"Starscream, I am advising to you refrain from further commentary while I attend to Slydewayz. If you do not, I will personally see to it that Lord Megatron grants you your wish… permanently!" I smile up at Knock Out as he rather effectively silences Screamer. My smile transforms (no pun intended) to one of severe distress as he welds several tears on my wings. I arch my back and whimper softly when he hits a particularly sensitive spot.

"My apologies, sweet spark, I cannot help it. Unfortunately I have nothing to help alleviate your suffering," he says, the pain clearly evident in his voice.

"Ahhhhh! I-it's…alright…b-baby…..ah…ah," I reply, sucking in air between my denta. Shutting my optics, I bite down on my forearm in a vain attempt to assuage my misery. _By the pits of Kaon why are my wings so Primus damned sensitive!_ By the time my handsome mech finishes, I am shivering uncontrollably. _Why does it always hurt so much worse right after you get fixed!?_ He gathers me into his arms once again, drawing my helm to his chest plates.

"My sweet, sweet Sly," Knock Out soothes, rocking me gently, trying his very best to comfort me. I nestle in his lap, as he pulls me closer; caressing my cheek softly and whispering how much he loves me.

"…I love…you too…K-nock…Out," I whisper hoarsely, my repaired wounds continuing to throb.

Starscream watches the touching exchange between Sly and Knock Out, from his respective corner of the cell, with-holding one vital shard of information. He emits a self-satisfied snort, ignored by the other Decepticons sharing his cell. _Rub her wing you self-absorbed slagging pit spawn. Triple changer she may very well be, but her basic programming and form is that of a Seeker. He knows so little of us. How he ever manages to even arouse her in the slightest escapes me. _Eventually, Sly's whimpering and Knock Outs poor attempts to relieve her suffering drive him to reveal his information.

"Her wings, you moron! For Primus sakes, rub her wings! For a medic, you have no idea about seekers, do you," Starscream angrily bursts, "Are you really _that_ daft! Our wings are our the most sensitive part of our bodies," now losing sight of his original point, the scientist programming rears its head and assumes control, "they are where we feel the most intense sensations of pain, pleasure and arousal! They are how we communicate, whether or not we intend to. Everything is conveyed and felt through them!"

"Are you finished with your lecture," asks Knock Out.

"Yes. I am." Starscream replies. Muttering, "I just thought you should know," under his breath.

Looking down at me, Knock Out raises his optic ridges, I nod in answer to his silent question and with that, he begins to carefully caress my wings. My engines purr in contentment. He kisses the top of my helm telling me again how much he loves me as I drift off into recharge. Knock Out leans against the wall behind him and offlines his optics. "You know you could have told me that little piece of information sooner Starscream. She suffered needlessly. Or maybe that's what you wanted," he says angrily.

"I did love her once! I did tell you…eventually. I'm surprised she didn't tell you herself," he replies indignantly.

"Love! Hmpf! What do you know of love? You only love yourself,"

"HA! You are a good one to talk, Knock Out! YOU are the most self-absorbed, egotistical, vain mech I have had the great displeasure of knowing," shouts Starscream.

"Frag you Screamer; now silence yourself before you wake up MY femme!"

"Don't call me that!" with that Starscream crosses his arms and turns to face the wall.

Unbeknownst to the three imprisoned Decepticons, Autobots Hoist and Ironhide are watching in awe from a security station in their base.

"Decepticreeps have….feelings? They're capable of love?" asks Ironhide.

"It would appear that way…I had just hoped, well, that Knock Out was…oh, never mind…..I say, have you ever seen anything like this,"

"Well, she is easy on the optics," points out Ironhide, completely oblivious (or purposely ignoring) to Hoist.

"No, no, I mean Starscream and Knock Out fighting over her. I had no idea that either one of them were capable of anything other than self-worship…among other things," the last part he mutters under his breath.

"It seems ta me that she is Knock Outs, too bad, really. That is one sizzlin' con!"

"Oh Ironhide, your drooling over the enemy, you know, if Prowl sees—"

"If I 'see' what, Hoist," interrupts Prowl. "Let's go, you two are relieved of duty for the rest of the cycle."

"Yes sir," both Ironhide and Hoist reply. As they leave Prowl sits down and faces the screens putting his pedes up and relaxing. "Finally, I can get some peace and quiet."

Sometime during the night, Knock Out had awoken to Slydewayz crying softly in her recharge cycle. It broke his spark to see her hurt. She had already suffered enough as far as he was concerned. The Decepticon medic gently stroked her wings and rubbed her back. "Oh Sly," he whispered, "I wish you knew how much I love you. You are my sparks other half. It tears my spark apart to see you hurt in any way. I'll get us out of this…I promise, my love…..I promise."

Starscream hadn't been recharging, he just let them think he was. He was actually watching Knock Out and Sly, growing more and more hateful by the astro-second. Sure he loved Sly, at least he thought he did, in his own way, but Knock Out, on the other servo, he _hates_ Knock Out. _Knock Out! What does he have that I don't! I am the Second in Command of the Decepticons! He's just a medic for Primus sakes! So I dumped her…it was merely a test, which she failed! She wasn't supposed to move on! She was supposed to come back begging, yes, begging for me to take her back! _He lets out a low growl at his dark thoughts. _But noooooo, she instead turns to HIM! Disgusting! She spends more time racing than flying. It's disgraceful really. She looks so incredible when she flies. She looks Primus damned beautiful all the time as it is. Those hips…her breasts…..her wings! Oh those wings of hers! The graceful lines of her cockpit… Even her door wings are hot! I bet her port is nice and tight too…_ Starscreams engines growl as his pressurized spike presses forcefully against his cover panel and his cooling fans kick on to regulate his rapidly rising temperature. _I WILL have her again, even more intimately than before and what a way to really hurt that cocky medic!_ He notices Knock Out has fallen back into recharge and seizes the opportunity to steal the lone cube of medical grade energon that is meant for Slydewayz. He drinks it down and slips into recharge with an evil smirk on his faceplates and dark plan forming in his central processing unit.

Chapter Two

"Morning my beautiful femme, how you feeling," my optics slowly online, as I look up at Knock Outs smiling face. I could get lost in those optics. My spark whirls cheerfully hearing his voice and I smile up at him, forgetting momentarily where we are.

"Good morning to you, my love," I whisper, sitting up in his lap and wrapping my legs and arms around him. My wings flex out in a stretch and then wrap around him as well. I smile again at him. "I love you," I whisper, feeling his own spark pulse quicker as I wrap around him. He runs his servos over my wings and then down my back until they come to rest on my waist. He pulls me closer.

"I love you too," he whispers back and then leans down, giving me a soft, but passionate kiss. Our glossa entwine, teasingly playing together. I can't help but moan into our kiss.

Upon hearing her moan, Knock Out moans back, his core temperature rising quickly. His spark races when Sly's servos run down his sides, her fingers slipping into his transformation seams. The medic's engine hums loudly in response and he kisses her harder. _Primus! If Sly keeps this up I'm going to overload! Oh…..she tastes so good….uhn…_

_Oh damn, Knock Out you drive me crazy!_ I can't keep my servos off of him! He tastes so delicious! I moan again, louder this time. Getting hot…really hot. Hot and lubricated. _I love it when you moan. _My engines rev loud when his servos start caressing my wings and I feel lubricant from my port leak out onto to him.

_She leaked on me! Oh Primus that's so damn sexy! _Knock Out feels her lubricant leak onto his stomach and run down over his panel which causes his rapidly pressurizing spike to achieve full pressurization. It strains against his panel, demanding to be released. He pulls Sly tightly to him and kisses her with frantic need to be one. His spark is ready to burst from his chest and from feeling the heat emitting off of Sly, so is hers.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS DID YOU TWO FORGET WHERE YOU ARE AND THAT YOU ARE NOT ALONE," demands Starscream angrily. "Have some decency!"

Talk about a mood killer! Highly embarrassed, my wings droop and I bury my face into Knock Outs chest. I feel him vent heavily into my neck as he tries to get his systems under control. Neither of us is quick to want to move from where we are.

"My apologies Starscream," says Knock Out a smirk clearly evident in his voice, "I didn't mean to outperform you, in front of you."

I try to stifle a laugh, but my wings give me away.

"Oh you find that funny do you, Sly? You won't be laughing for much longer," snaps Starscream.

Knock Out motions for me get up, which I do. "Don't," I say to him, "he's really not worth it baby."

"He's not, but you, my love, _are." _Knock Out gets up and storms over to Starscream. "Just what did you mean by that, _Screamer?"_

"That, dear doctor, is not your concern," the seeker growls angrily and steps closer to Knock Out.

"I beg to differ, coward," quips Knock Out, who then effectively slams his fist into Starscreams face.

The jet flies backward and hits the wall forcefully. "UHN! You slagging piece of pit spawned scrap," he hisses as he staggers to his pedes and charges after the sports car.

I lean back against the cell wall and watch as my mech and ex-mech battle it out. Now, I'm sure many of you may think I should break it up, but I beg to differ. One does not simply "break up" a Decepticon fight. It is simply, well, it's most unwise; I'll leave it at that. Besides, Knock Outs got this.

As Prowl and Jazz walk through the brig toward the trio's cell, they hear the infighting and increase their pace. When they arrive at Sly, Knock Out and Starscreams cell, they exchange confused glances with each other before entering.

"Enough," commands Prowl. Neither Starscream nor Knock Out ceases the fight. "I said…ENOUGH!"

Seeing my opportunity, I tackle Prowl and hope that the two battling mechs take the hint and help me bust out. Scrap! They're not paying attention! Next thing I know, Prowl sends me hurtling through the air; I hit the wall and slide down it, processors getting foggy.

"SLY," yells Knock Out, who rushes over to me, only to be shocked with an energon prod, much like the one he himself carries. "GAAAAH," he exclaims falling down, living up to the other meaning of his name.

"Knock Out," I just barely cry out, unable to help him. I look over at Screamer who is being held in place by a blaster belonging to Jazz.

"Don't worry; we'll bring your little lover mech back later glitch," snaps Prowl.

"Frag you," I snap back before darkness claims me once again.

"This one is trouble," admits Prowl. "I'm restraining her so we can avoid this," he motions around the room with his servos, "when we return." The tactician brusquely lifts up Slydewayz and attaches each of her wrists to energon cuffs which suspended her several inches off the floor of the cell.

"What about ol'Screamer here," asks Jazz

"I'm not worried about him," snorts Prowl. "Let's go." With that, they grab Knock Out and head out.

. . .

"Well, well my dear Sly, as promised you are no longer laughing," Starscreams voice comes from in front of my face. I online my optics and try to strangle him, succeeding only in finding myself cuffed and hanging vulnerably from the ceiling. Oh this is just great! Under normal circumstances this could be fun, like say, if Screamer was Knock Out and I was lying on my berth in, well,…you get the idea, I laugh a little at the thought.

"What! Why are you laughing? You're not supposed to be laughing! Stop it! Stop it now," demands Screamer.

"Oh I'm _sorry_! Are you not amused as well? I thought this how you like me,"

"You really are a glitch, you know that Sly,"

"Takes one to know one _Star_" I retort flippantly.

I see the punch before he swings managing to deflect the blow slightly, which in the end was a bad idea.

"Nice, Star, real nice," I laugh and spit out the energon that poured in my mouth, into his face. Looks like I made him mad. I laugh again. I can't help it. I really should learn not to laugh so much in these situations

"You fragging GLITCH," he screeches. "You'll regret that! And stop laughing at me!"

"Oh but Star, I thought you_ loved _me," I taunt him further, (I told you I can't help it) and keep laughing.

"I'll show you love," he growls back. He has a weird glow in his optics. I really don't like where this is going. I mean, he's hit me before, that's nothing new. I used to think that's just how it was being a con. Anything tender and loving was either nonexistent or kept secret. I had no idea how a loving relationship could exist, so when I got exactly that with Knock Out, I was surprised to say the least. My Knock Out, so nasty and evil and destructive on the outside; who knew it was all a front to protect the endless warmth and love he had to give. Much like me, no one had ever shown him any love or kindness. Well, Breakdown and he were best friends, so I guess that was kindness. Breakdown was a sweet mech. A giant mush! I miss him terribly. Anyway, when Knock Out and I got together, we were both beaten down, broken, hurt and _angry._ We healed one another and fell in love immediately. My Knock Out….Knock Out! Scrap! Primus please let him be okay! I'll kill every last fragging Autobot if they so much as scratch his clear coat! I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a horribly screeching and angry Starscream.

"….all your fault! You should have been begging! BEGGING for me to take you back! But nooo what do you do, you go and frag _Knock Out!_ All of a sudden it's Knock Out this and Knock Out that! What a wonderful mech he is and blah blah blah! Honestly Sly! What does he have that I don't? I am perfect! I am the Second in—"

"….Command of the Decepticons. Yeah, yeah, we all know that Star, too bad none of us care! As for us, I gave you fucking everything and you threw me away! What does Knock Out have that you don't? Seriously? Try a fucking spark! You have nothing even resembling a spark! Not to mention that you enjoy hitting those you "care" about! Yes, Screamer, I am using _human _expletives; it proves my point. You treated me like scrap! All you ever cared about was YOU, and your ambition. Oh, and for the record, Megatron is a waaaaay better leader than you could ever b—"I am cut off by Starscream hitting me very hard in my face.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! NOW," he screams. I hit a very raw sensory wire with that one; he's shaking violently and his wings are standing stiffly up. Yeah, he's mad. Aw scrap.

"I am far greater than Megatron! It is ME who should be leading! What do you know of leadership, assassin," he sneers. He walks behind me running a claw over my wings as he does so, causing a scream I was trying to hold in, escape.

"I don't c-care about leading, fool! I kill. That's what I do! I have no use for anything else," I sneer back as his servos grab hold of my wings causing me to panic. "W-what are you doing, Screamer?"

"Have you ever been grounded, my dear," he asks nastily.

"N-no," I whimper. I know where he's going with this. Now I'm really terrified. I'm panicking.

"I have. Our glorious leader has done it to me twice. It's most unpleasant, you know," he informs me. He starts to pull on my wings slowly, digging his claws in the tips as he does so.

"St-starsc-scream, this isn't…you….you are n-not…this cruel….we are seekers….this is wrong and you k-know it," I plead.

"WE? Oh no Sly, me. You failed being a true seeker the moment Shockwave made you a grounder as well! As for cruel," he leans in and whispers in my audio receptor flicking out his glossa and licks it to emphasize his point, "You haven't seen anything yet." He gives a mighty pull and rips my wings off.

Up until this point, I could have told you that I was an expert on pain and torture; that there was nothing that could be done that would cause me any true, any _real_ pain. Oh but how wrong I was. How very wrong.

The scream that came forth was unlike any other. It shattered the glass in both our cockpits and resonated around the brig. It was a horribly beautiful testament to Cybertronian vocalizer bio tech; at least it was until it almost exploded in my throat. When he ripped off my wings there was a momentary pause before my energon erupted from the twin gaping holes on my back. My door wings are now rapidly agitating, my spark is fluxing wildly and…I…can't….think…..isn't…that…..odd…..

"Well, that's not good, now is it," Starscream snorts. "I don't want you making a mess on me when we interface and spark bond,"

His words short out my logic circuits. My own words are barely audible due to my broken vocalizer, "Frag you…" I snarl at him, desperately trying to stay awake. Next thing I know, I feel him stuffing something into my back where my wings were. "S-stop! What …are you…d-doing?"

"That's better, you see Sly, I do care. Well, at least about me," he snickers. "I stopped the flow for the time being. You're still leaking, but not as bad. Now, where we're we…." I make the mistake of focusing on him; his wings are slightly vibrating, his optics glowing and his…I swallow hard, his _spike_ is fully pressurized, no longer hidden behind his panel! My optics trail up his frame and I meet his stare. "Impressive, isn't it? Ya know, I was going to be gentle and do this delicately, but that was before you deeply insulted me," he gloats.

Where _are_ those blasted Autobrats!? Shouldn't they be watching? Would they actually allow me to be raped? For Primus sakes even Megatron despises rape! I try pleading with him one more time: "Starscream….this isn't you. I know you, please, don't do this…."

"But I want too. I have always wanted you, baby," he trails a single claw down my cockpit, and the grabs my breasts hard with his servos. He lets out a low, savage growl. I bite my bottom lip and shut my optics, tears streaming from them. He slams his mouth against mine and jams his glossa into my mouth while his servos now move down to my port, where he rips off the cover. He traces the edge of my port with a claw and then unexpectedly he shoves four of his clawed digits inside me, ripping me apart as he does so. He bites down hard on my bottom lip causing me to cry out. Tears are now flowing freely down my face. My thoughts go to my love. _Oh Knock Out…I'm sorry…I couldn't fight him. Forgive me for being so weak. I love you. _"Now for the fun part!" He grabs both my legs up around him and thrusts his spike viciously hard deep inside me. "I just couldn't wait, uhn…oooh Sly, you're t-tight," he grunts disgustingly as he thrusts.

I scream into his audio receptor, "FRAG YOU, YOU SLAGGING PIG!"

"No, no, no sweet Sly, _fuck_ you," he lustfully replies as he burrows a claw into my wounds. When the fun of thrusting into my wounds while thrusting elsewhere fades, he starts to rip at opening my spark chamber.

"N-no! NOOOOO! You will not have me like that!" I scream and struggle as best I can in my weakened state. All my screams are full of static. I hear pede steps from outside the cell and scream louder. "HELP!" He opens me up half way and hits me again. Thrust, thrust, punch, punch, claw, claw; the cycle keeps repeating. My engines rev loud in fright. I try to scream louder, but my thanks to my broken vocalizer it's all static and scratchy. "GET OFF ME!"

Knock Out hears Sly's energon curdling screaming from the hall as he's being escorted back to his cell. His spark pulses wildly at the sound of her desperate pleas. _Dear Primus what is happening to you my beloved Sly! Hang on baby! Hang on!_ He breaks off in a run; cuffed servos swinging from side to side.

"Get back here," yells the Autobot escorting Knock Out.

When Knock Out arrives at their cell, he is paralyzed by what he sees. The look in Slys optics sends a shiver down his spinal struts and rips his spark in half.

"SLY? What…what the…STARSCREAM GET OFF HER! NOOOW!BY THE ALL SPARK I WILL OFFLINE YOU! OH SLY! MY FEMME! HANG ON," Knock Out screams.

"KNOCK OUT," I scream. "BABY! HELP ME," I cry out. To stop me from yelling and crying Starscream smashes his mouth against mine. He bites my lips till they too purge energon. He then grabs my thighs and pulls, using them to savagely force me harder and deeper onto his spike. I feel energon pour out of my port and hear it drip on the floor beneath me. All I want is to be in Knock Outs arms. It's the only place I feel safe.

Knock Out frantically tries to get to her only to be grabbed the Autobot who had finally caught up with him.

"Let me go! I have to help her! Baby I'm coming!" Knock Out screams as he desperately tries to break free from the Autobot holding him. He's slightly beaten up, but none of that matters to him. Tears flow from his optics as he becomes aware of exactly what Starscream is doing to his beloved. In a rage he turns to his captor and rips out his spark with his cuffed, bare servos. He yells at Sly to hold on. Starscreams laughter drives him insane as he frantically searches for a way in the cell. "Hang on baby! I'm coming!"

"What a coincidence Knock Out so am I! Your femme really is quite tight and wonderful," sneers Starscream.

I scream as he overloads in me.

"Do you wish to watch as my spark now takes her as well," he laughs again and opens his spark chamber.

"I WILL OFFLINE YOU STARSCREAM," screams Knock Out, who is now clawing frantically at the controls to the cell.

All of a sudden a huge explosion rocks the base blowing a vast hole in the lower levels, including the brig. Through the huge crater advances Megatron followed by his army of vehicons. The blast kills the power to the brig allowing Knock Out access to the cell. He runs in ready to tear Starscream apart, but Starscream was ready. In one fluid motion he pulls out of Sly, who hangs limply from her manacles, and slashes his claws deeply across Knock Outs chest and abdomen. Knock Outs optics widens in disbelief as he desperately clutches his stomach and falls to the floor. For a brief spark-breaking minute, before both they slip into stasis, their optics meet and they mouth I love you to one another. Starscream stands before both of them a haughty look on his faceplates. He slowly turns and looks up into the glower of Megatron. His smirk quickly vanishes as Megatrons servo clasps his throat and his other one slams into the side of his helm.

"You have truly dishonored the Decepticons today, my dear Starscream. For that, you will suffer beyond anything you have ever imagined before," Megatron informs him. "Soundwave! See that my Chief Medical Officer and top assassin are taken care of immediately! Eliminate all opposition; I will deal with this traitor myself," he commands.

"As you command, Lord Megatron," obliges Soundwave.

Dragging Starscream behind him, Megatron heads back to the Nemesis.

Soundwave assess the situation and vents heavily. Knock Out: leaking on the floor in stasis; broken. Slydewayz: hanging, also in stasis; leaking and heavily damaged. He sets about cutting her down and issues orders to collect the medic; then heads back to the Nemesis, cargo in tow.

Chapter Three

Starscream awakes from stasis deep in the bowels of the Nemesis, in the interrogation chambers, to be precise. A very, very irate Megatron addresses him.

"You are a disgrace, Starscream! Rape? Have you lost all sense? You violate my top assassin! How dare you! I should offline you myself, but I think Knock Out deserves that privilege. While I do not sanction spark bonds or relationships, I cannot stop them. It has worked quite well thus far for both my personal assassin and medic, that is until you _raped _her and almost off-lined her and Knock Out you sniveling, traitorous coward,"

"M-my Lord….I-I can explain,"

"EXPLAIN? What is there to explain Starscream?"

"She…she needed to see….see what I had to offer her! I am better than Knock Out! MEEEE," Starscream screeches.

"You have lost your logic sensor, Starscream. I will let Knock Out deal with you when he recovers. For now, you remain here." Megatron smiles wickedly and leaves him shackled and alone.

. . .

In the medical bay, Knock Out lays on his berth, rolling his helm over to the side gazing sorrowfully over at his femme. He extends his arm so he can touch her. He holds her servo in his. _Primus, please give her strength. Bring her back to me. I love you Sly. I love you so much. Please don't leave me._

"H-hook,"

"Yes, Knock Out…you should be resting, you know. You're highly agitated, granted it is with reason, but you need to calm down," replies Hook.

"….Please…push…o-our…berths…together…p-ple…ease….I need to be close….closer…to her. What is…the extent…of," Knock Out pauses, gathering strength and tries again, "extent….injury…?"

"Knock Out, please relax. I am taking care of her. She will recover," Hook pushes the berths next together as Knock Out requested. "If you rest for the next two cycles, I will inform you of her condition," seeing he was going to protest, Hook beat him to it, "alright, just for the night then, please, for Sly?"

Knock Out vents heavily, but agrees. Despite trying to fight it his optics offline and he falls into a very disturbed recharge still holding Sly's servo.

Watching from his monitors in his private quarters, Megatron coms Hook, asking him to report to his quarters for a status report. Moments later Hook appears at his door.

"Well, how bad is it," he asks.

"Knock Out should be fine physically in a couple of cycles, my lord, he did, however lose a good amount of energon from the gash across his abdomen; Emotionally, I'm not certain. Slydewayz, well, she's quite tough…but…but after this, I don't know. I re-attached her wings and repaired," the medic swallows hard, clearly uncomfortable, "her...her port. Starscream really did a number on her. She took a pit of a beating and then some; she very nearly offlined."

"Slagging Starscream!" growls Megatron.

. . .

"Sly, my love, please wake up. I'm here," whispers Knock Out. He hasn't left her side in cycles. He lovingly strokes her face and holds her servo, lost in misery. _I should have fought harder to get in and stop him. I'll never forget the broken, tortured look on her face or the hope shining bright in her violet optics when she saw me. I should have been faster. If only those retched Autobots had taken Starscream instead of me! _ He rests his helm on her shoulder and cries softly into her. "Sly, please forgive me…I…I…failed you….oh my love I am so sorry…so terribly sorry."

I hear Knock Out crying and apologizing from somewhere in the darkness. I latch on to his beautiful voice, oh how I love his voice, using it as a beacon to light my way back. "Knock…Out…b-baby…" Primus my voice sounds horrible; broken, hoarse and full of static. UGH! I feel horrible; here comes the pain. I gasp and shiver.

"Sly? Oh Sly! My love….oh sweet spark," he smiles at me, "baby…I'm so-," I put my servo to his lips to hush him. "N-no apologies…baby….not…fault," it's frightfully hard to speak. I see such agony for me in his optics and it breaks my spark. "It's a…it's alright Knock….Out. Now…please hold me….kiss…" He gently slides his arms under my back and embraces me, pulling me close to him.

"This is all I have wanted to do since, well; it's all I have wanted to do. You're my angel. My spark, my everything," he gazes lovingly in my optics and I gaze back into his.

"And you are mine…my hero…my sparks…other…h-half. I love you," tears softly fall from my optics and he brushes them off with his thumb.

"I thought…I-I thought I'd lost you," he chokes up, tears still falling.

"Never…ever love. Never ever," I reassure him. Knock Out leans in and brushes his lips against mine; ever so soft and gently he kisses me. In the kiss I feel his worry, his pain, his own suffering for me and his undying love for me. I wrap my arms around him and I feel my wings flex and flutter lightly. I break the kiss, but do not move my lips from his, and whisper "My wings….back." I lean my fore helm against his and he affectionately rubs my right wing and smiles. "Take me…our room…please."

"Anything for you Sly." and with that he carefully picks me up bridal style, making our way to our quarters. Smiling, I lean against his chest. I can feel his spark humming underneath his armor, the warmth enveloping me serenely. Somehow all my pain and awful memories fade away as I relax in his arms.

"Here we are, love," Knock Out enters our code and brings me inside. He kisses the top of my helm and lays me on our berth. I carefully sit up and pull him close, looking him over.

"You're hurt…" I say sadly.

"No, sweet spark, I am alright," he assures me. I don't believe him though, and shot him a look that says so.

"I promise you I am fine; it's you I am worried about,"

"I'm better now sexy," I flash him the most beautiful smile I can manage.

"Primus, you are gorgeous," he says and flashes me that wonderfully devilish grin of his.

"So are you," even as retched as I feel, he still gets my spark racing. He leans in close alongside me and pulls me close to him.

"I love you, Sly," he whispers to me.

"I love you, Knock Out," I whisper back and gently rub his chest, right over his spark and gaze into his optics. "I want to feel you…"

"Sly…oh Sly, I want that more than anything, but….now?"

"Yes, now. I-I don't want to feel anything but you. Please?"

"But, we've never done this before and-,"I cut him off.

"I _need _you baby...I-I want to feel you, all of you. You already have my spark, now I wish to give it to you. I am already yours for life, Knock Out," I gaze into his optics with love and devotion. He gazes back just as intently and lovingly.

"Oh Sly, my love," he gently cups my face in his servos and kiss my forehelm. "I am devoted to you, you know that. I would love nothing more than to merge our sparks and become one for all of eternity."

He sits next to me and ever so gently picks me up and places me on his lap. He is warm and I can already feel his spark hum and race. I shiver of anticipation runs up my back struts and through my wings, which stiffen, tingle and flex lightly. My intakes hitch and I wrap my arms around him, lovingly looking into his optics.

"I have never bonded before. It is for life. I have wanted to bond with you from the moment my optics gazed upon your beautiful frame. Are you ready?" I nod, still shivering with a mix of nerves and excitement.

"You should feel a strong pull toward me when I open my chamber," Knock Out visibly shivers as well, his engines purr and his intakes hitch; optics glowing bright ruby red.

As I continue to gaze into his optics, my frame burns with such intensity that I fear I may ignite. My sparks pulses madly threatening to burst from its chamber. My jet wings stretch out to their full wingspan while my door wings shudder violently with need. Instinctively my spark chamber slides open. My body arches forward toward you, my helm thrown back and arms outstretched at my sides. My sparks arch's out, glowing bright purple and blue searching for yours. I call out your name.

"Oh Sly….you are magnificent…." Knock Out exclaims. Without another word, his movements mirror my own. He cries out my name and his own spark chamber opens, revealing his own magnificent spark, glowing bright, ruby red with gold woven through. Knock Out draws me into his arms and his spark envelopes mine in a passionate dance of electricity.

We cling to each for dear life, all our emotions becoming one. I am him; he is me. His pain is my pain; my pain is his. He cries suddenly feeling the agony I had recently endured, the pain he feels for me is unbearable. I feel his suffering over losing his best friend and that too is unbearable. Our past clashes violently together as we experience our own torment fresh from each other's view. It is almost too much. We weep together. At that moment of utter despair, Knock Out pulls me closer and kisses me. So pure and true is our love, that the horror we have felt is replaced with our undying, powerful love for one another. Our sparks bath us in warmth and light as electricity surges between us, powerful and all encompassing. The depth of his spark is laid bare before me, and I present mine to him. It is beyond words, what is happening; the merging of sparks.


End file.
